The present invention pertains to collated fasteners. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a collated nail strip formed with a debris-free plastic material for use in a fastener driving tool.
Fast-acting fastener driving tools are in widespread use in the construction industry. For use in these tools, the nails are assembled in strips that are inserted into a magazine of the tool. The strips are flat and the nails or other fasteners are held parallel to one another. The nails are assembled in a staggered or stepped manner such that the major axis of the nail forms an angle to the longitudinal direction of the strip. In presently known collated nails, the angle is about 0 degrees to 40 degrees and prefer-ably between 15 degrees and 35 degrees. An in-depth discussion of such fasteners is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,085, to Shida, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Presently known collated nails are assembled using tape strips or an extruded plastic material. The plastic (or polymer) in the plastic-formed strips is cooled and hardens to hold the nails in the strip form for use in the tool. The tape strips are formed from a kraft paper or other paperboard material having a plastic (polymer) adhesive on a surface thereof that is heated on contact with hot nails and, as it cools, adheres to the nails.
Although tape strips have the advantage of minimizing the debris that is formed as the tool is actuated and the nails are driven into the material (typically wood) to be fastened, the plastic strips provide ease of manufacture, especially for larger spaced nails. No materials, other than the nails and the plastic collating material are needed.
However, it has been noted that as the plastic collated nails are driven into the workpiece, the plastic material shatters and separates from the nail shank. This can create loose debris at the worksite which can result in housekeeping problems.
Accordingly, there is a need for a plastic collation system for strip-formed fasteners that reduces the tendency for the plastic to generate debris as the nail is driven into the workpiece. Desirably, the collation system reduces the tendency for the nail strip to corrugate or advance on itself in the tool magazine. More desirably, such a system minimizes the amount that the strip can flex, and maximizes the adhesion of the plastic to the nail shanks.